


Flirt It Up, Lover Boy

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kiss, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Plan (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel is a Tease, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Confidence, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Feels, First Kiss, Flirting, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Dean Winchester, Getting Together, Kissing, Led Zeppelin References, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Naked Castiel (Supernatural), Sneaky Castiel (Supernatural), Taking advice from a magazine, Teasing, compliments, go big or go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Dean was flirting with him, right? Cas was pretty sure it was flirting. Okay, maybe Cas hadn’t understood what all of Dean's teasing actions and flirty touches initially meant. But Cas wants Dean just as much as Dean wants Cas. And okay, sue him, Cas may have picked up a magazine while waiting for Dean in a gas station with a headlining article that said: How to Know if He’s Secretly Into You. Following the magazines four-step plan, Cas flirts it up a storm, tempting Dean into finally making a move that they've both been so desperately waiting for.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 312





	Flirt It Up, Lover Boy

Dean was flirting with him, right? Cas was pretty sure it was flirting. Even after all these years of being around the Winchester’s and adapting to human behavior, there were still times Cas just didn’t understand the expressions humans used or why they did what they did.

And sure, Dean was snarky and teasing with almost everyone all the time. But not like he was with Cas. There were _moments_ where Dean looked at him, tongue darting out and lingering as he licked his lower lip, or ways that he gravitated into Cas’ space, pressing their bodies together and reaching out to grab something when there was absolutely no need for them to be touching.

Okay, maybe Cas hadn’t understood what all of those signs meant. And okay, sue him, he may have picked up a magazine while waiting for Dean in a gas station with a headlining article that said: _How to Know if He’s Secretly Into You._

But the article was extremely informative. And the more Cas read it in the dim light of his room back in the Bunker that night- bulb flickering and the lulling hum of the machines keeping the Bunker running- the more it made sense. All of Dean’s subtle actions were right there in bright bold print in the crisp magazine laying in Cas’ lap. The touching. The lingering looks. The tongue darting out across the lower lip. The innuendos directed at Cas specifically. The sparks of jealousy when anyone that wasn’t Dean flirted with him. The possessive streak Dean had of claiming Cas as his anytime some person or monster got a little too familiar.

It was all right there. All the signs directed with big arrows to the box at the bottom in bold letters: **He’s SO into you.**

“But what do I do about it?” Cas muttered, eyes boring a hole into the positive confirmation. It was only when he dragged his eyes away from those bolded words to the bottom of the page that he caught the note with stars around it.

* _Pick up next week’s edition for ways to show him you’re SO into him, too. *_

And that was how Cas found himself back at the gas station a week later, buying the next issue and secretly sliding it into his trenchcoat to read later. And maybe he borrowed one of Sam’s sharpies when he got back to the bunker, using it to circle aspects he liked as he read the article that night.

While some of the ideas seemed a little out of his wheel-house, some of the suggestions he could actually use to his advantage. All he had to do know was follow the four-step plan the magazine outlined.

_Step One: Compliment him. Boost his ego and let him know he’s caught your eye._

“You’re looking good today, Dean,” Cas said, eyes cataloguing the flannel shirt and worn jeans that hugged Dean’s thighs just enough to make Cas a little dizzy.

Dean choked on his coffee. “I’m- what?” he spluttered, eyes wide as he looked over at Cas.

Cas shrugged, darting his gaze back down to the table. “I said I think you look good today,” he repeated, daring to look back up at Dean.

A dark red flush was creeping up the hunter’s cheeks, and he coughed awkwardly before looking away, clearing his throat and scratching at the back of his neck. “I- uh, thanks Cas,” Dean replied, chewing on his lip before going back to making another pot of coffee.

With Dean’s back turned to him, Cas smirked victoriously. He’d officially flustered Dean. He was counting this one as a win. Quietly he slid the magazine out from his trenchcoat and drew a black line through step one. Onto step two.

_Step Two: Play into his interests. Find something he likes and conveniently use/have that thing with you when he’s in your presence. Let him know you’ve noticed his passions._

“Come on. Sam’s got the Impala, we may as well take my car and meet him there,” Cas said, grabbing the keys to his pickup and turning to face Dean.

“Alright, but I swear if you play any of that bubblegum pop crap I’m literally putting a bullet in your stereo system,” Dean said with a put-upon sigh, grabbing his coat as he followed Cas out to the garage.

Oh, this plan was too good. He’d known they would have to meet up with Sam later, and purposefully hinting that Sam should take the Impala gave him the perfect excuse to have Dean in his passenger seat for once. And he was already prepared- per the magazine's advice- having slipped into the Impala and borrowed one of Dean’s Zeppelin tapes just for this moment.

Once they were on the road, Cas moved to turn the stereo on, and Dean groaned. “Please, God, don’t you dare,” he complained, dropping his head against the headrest.

Cas laughed before pushing the on switch, and the opening guitar riff to Ramble On began to play.

Dean’s head snapped up immediately, and he looked over at Cas in shock. “Is that Zeppelin? What happened to the pop crap you’re always listening to?”

Cas shrugged, aiming for noncommittal as he took a right turn. “Was is the mood for something different. You’re always singing this song, and it was stuck in my head. I borrowed this from the Impala and I can return it if you-”

“No, no, it’s okay. You can keep it,” Dean said, a faint flush rising up his cheeks as he looked from Cas to the stereo and back to Cas again; a pleased look lighting up his eyes. After a few long seconds, Dean cleared his throat and darted his gaze out to the blurring scenery.

Cas smiled to himself. Another successful step completed. Dean’s attention was definitely on him now.

Good. If Dean could openly flirt with him, it was about time Cas got to overtly flirt right back.

_Step Three: Step it up a notch. Get in real close, make him think you’re going to kiss him, then walk away. You’ll have him begging for more._

“Let me help you with that,” Cas said, picking up the last of the weapons they’d just used on their hunt and cleaning them off against his coat before stepping up next to Dean in the small space next to the trunk.

“You don’t have to do that,” Dean said, but he easily made enough room for Cas to stand next to him, a pleased smile on his face; still riding high from taking down the vamp nest.

“You know, I think you’re actually getting faster at taking vamps out,” Cas said casually, glancing at Dean from the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, slotting a knife back into the trunk and turning to face Cas.

The angel nodded, fighting down a smirk before shifting to face Dean. “If anything, I think you’ve gotten faster on your feet. Smoother.” Cas turned away, with a casual shrug. “Best damn hunter I know.”

“Is that so?” Dean asked, half-swagger and yet half-awe etching in his tone.

Cas smiled, angling his body to face Dean again. This time he leaned in, closer and closer, until their lips were just a few inches apart. “Oh yes. Definitely the hottest hunter out there, too.” He paused for one beat, two, letting his breath ghost across Dean’s mouth, before he pulled away, dropping his spare angel blade into the trunk before spinning on his heel and moving towards the passenger door.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath in surprise, an almost shocked noise bubbling up in his throat as Cas moved away. Out of the corner of his eye, Cas caught the way Dean full-body shuddered, before squeezing his eyes shut and slamming the trunk closed. 

When Dean looked up at him, his eyes were alight, and it wasn’t the post-high from a successful hunt spark that was there a moment ago. It was a ‘how dare you walk away from me when I wanted more’ look, and Cas batted his eyes innocently before sliding into the passenger seat.

Oh, Dean was definitely begging for more.

 _Step Four: If you’ve made it to this step, you definitely have his attention. Time to go all out. Flirt it up, Lover. Let him know_ **_exactly_ ** _what you want._

“Hey, Dean?”

“Hmm?” Dean hummed, eyes never shifting away from the lore book he was reading for their current case.

“That, uh. That case we took earlier today? It uh, ripped my shirt up pretty good. Got anything else I can wear while I look for a new shirt?” Cas asked, chewing the inside of his lip to hold his composure.

That seemed to catch Dean’s attention. The hunter finally stopped reading and his eyes flickered from the book to Cas… and it was like watching a cartoon, the way Dean’s eyes blew wide in surprise, before quickly dilating with desire.

Cas stood in the library, without his trenchcoat and suit jacket, with his torn white shirt in his hands and black pants hung low on his waist. He watched as Dean’s eyes dragged over his bare chest, lingering for far too long. The hunter licked his lips, eye still trained to Cas’ chest as if he physically could not look away.

After waiting a few more gleeful seconds, Cas cleared his throat and caught Dean’s attention. “Dean? Spare shirt? Have you got one?”

“I-I… um,” Dean stuttered, book thumping onto the floor as he slowly dragged his eyes down and back up Cas’ body in an obvious show of interest. He took in a sharp breath when his eyes lingered on Cas’ low slung pants, and a whole body shudder ran through him.

Cas smirked. Oh yes. The article said ‘go big or go home.’ No better way to go then standing half naked in front of the man you’re into asking to wear his clothes.

It took Dean a long few seconds before he finally tore his eyes away from Cas’ body to catch the angel’s eye. “What was the question?”

Cas chuckled lowly, stepping forward and closing the distance between them until he was in Dean’s space. “Asked if I could borrow a shirt since mine is torn up.”

Humming, Dean stood from his chair and closed that final step between them until they were inches apart. “I would lend you one of mine, but I think I prefer you shirtless.”

“Is that so?” Cas asked, flickering his gaze down to Dean’s mouth.

“Are we done playing this game now?” Dean asked, his eyes lingering on Cas’ lips.

“Depends. Are you going to make a move or not?” Cas challenged.

Dean surged forwards, slotting their mouths together in a sinful kiss. Cas instantly gasped against Dean’s mouth, pressing his body against Dean’s and sinking into the kiss. In the next instant, Dean’s tongue was sliding across his lower lip, and Cas opened his mouth, letting Dean’s tongue glide across his own.

The second Dean went to break the kiss, Cas groaned low in his throat and moved to connect their mouths together again. Dean chuckled into the kiss, letting his lips seal against Cas’ and kissing and kissing him until they were both breathless.

And even then, Cas didn’t want it to stop. The second Dean broke the long kiss, Cas arched up to peck Dean’s mouth again. Dean hummed and shifted to press their lips together again, this time softer and more gentle, arms wrapping around Cas’ neck and pulling him impossibly closer.

Time melted away, one kiss merging into another and another, until Cas swore his lips were tingling with the taste of Dean.

Finally, Cas pulled away, dropping his forehead against Dean’s. “God, that was-”

“A long time coming,” Dean murmured, pressing another peck to the corner of Cas’ mouth.

Cas hummed, taking a deep breath. “So all this time, you really were flirting with me?”

“I uh- yeah, I was. I didn’t think it was mutual though. Not until recently when you started flirting back. I thought you were oblivious to all my advances. How did- what changed?”

Cas flushed, pulling away from Dean’s touch and ducking his head. “I read a magazine article.”

Dean blinked a couple times before cocking his head. “You what?”

“There was a magazine in a gas station a few weeks ago, with an article about how to know if a guy’s into you. I may have brought it.”

Dean tipped his head back, looking up to the ceiling in fond-exasperation. “You took advice from a chick’s magazine article? Seriously? Is that where all your flirting came from?”

The flush from Cas’ cheeks dipped down his neck and across his collarbone. “I may have followed their four step plan of showing the guy you’re into him, too.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean stepped forward to slide his arms back around Cas’ neck, dragging him close again. “You’re an idiot. An extremely attractive idiot. But still an idiot.”

Cas frowned, tilting his head. “It worked though, didn’t it? You just kissed me. That was the whole point of the plan. To flirt back and get you to know I wanted you, too.”

Dean chuckled, leaning forward to brush a feather light kiss against Cas’ mouth. “Don’t you ever tell Sam you had me wrapped around your finger from some chick’s magazine column or I swear I’m never kissing you again.”

Cas grinned. Step four; complete. Now time to kiss his man. Cas leaned up, pressing his lips to Dean’s again just because he could. And God did it feel good when Dean kissed him back. And in the back of his head, Cas thought that maybe he should walk around shirtless more often, especially if the end result was Dean making out with him.


End file.
